El emperador y sus locuras
thumb|261pxThe Emperor's New Groove (Las Locuras del Emperador en Latinoamérica, El Emperador y sus Locuras en España) es una película de Disney de animación tradicional del año 2001 dirigida por Mark Dindal. El estreno oficial fue el 15 de diciembre de 2000. Luego salió la serie The Emperor's New School. Trama La película está inspirada vagamente en elementos de típicos del imperio de los incas y del paisaje de los Andes en Perú. Sin embargo, también entremezcla iconos de culturas peruanas costeñas, como Chimú. Mezcla costumbres mexicanas, como la piñata y sus bailes. Utilizan carretas pero los incas no conocieron la rueda. Kuzco es un joven emperador Inca, arrogante y egocéntrico al que su envidiosa tutora, Yzma, convierte en una llama, cuando la intención verdadera era envenenarlo. Abandonado en la selva, la única posibilidad que tiene de regresar a casa y seguir gobernando reside en un bondadoso campesino llamado Pacha. Premios * Annie (2001) ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for a Song in an Animated Production * Artios ** Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Feature Film * BFCA Award ** Best Song * Bogey Award Además, tuvo diversas candidaturas a otros premios entre los que destaca el Óscar a la Mejor canción por My Funny Friend and Me. thumb|right|249px Reparto * David Spade - emperador Kuzco * Eartha Kitt - Yzma * John Goodman - Pacha * Patrick Warburton - Kronk * Wendie Malick - Chicha * Kellyann Kelso - Chaca * Eli Russell Linnetz - Tipo * John Fielder - Anciano Doblaje España En la versión para España se pueden escuchar en las voces de: * Ángel Garó - Emperador Kuzco * Roser Cavallé - Yzma * Pepe Mediavilla - Pacha * David García Vázquez - Kronk * María Jesús Nieto - ChiCha * Leire Martínez Garrido - Chaca * Olivia Caneda - Tipo * Antonio Fernández Sánchez - Rudy * Pedro Ruy-Blas - Cantante México En la versión doblada en México para Hispanoamérica los personajes tienen las voces de: * Jesús Barrero - Emperador Kuzco * Mayra Rojas - Yzma * Mario Sauret - Pacha * Rubén Cerda - Kronk * Rebeca Patiño - Chicha * Monserrat Mendoza - Chaca * Anaís Portillo - Tipo * Esteban Siller - Rudy Catalán En la versión doblada en Cataluña los personajes tienen las voces de: * Óscar Muñoz - Emperador Kuzco * Roser Cavallé - Yzma * Pep Mediavilla - Pacha * Jordi Boixaderas - Kronk * Mercedes Montalá - Chicha * Carla López - Chaca * Paula Hernández - Tipo * Emili Freixas - Anciano - Créditos Técnicos: * Estudio de Doblaje: Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A. de C.V., México D.F. * Director de Doblaje: Ricardo Tejedo * Doblaje al Español Producido por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Galería l_32860_0120917_83f5efc1.jpg l_32861_0120917_ba0548c9.jpg l_32862_0120917_91da603a.jpg l_32864_0120917_b6979881.jpg l_32865_0120917_3cc2932e.jpg l_120917_06bbf5fd.jpg l_120917_73456d5f.jpg l_120917_d67162bc.jpg l_32863_0120917_7db4c57e.jpg Véase también * Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador * Las locuras de Kronk Enlaces externos * Web oficial en español * Web oficial en inglés Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2000 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar